Kid Icarus Random Shorts
by Kid Icarus Girl
Summary: These Shorts have some OC's. You should read my story Kid Icarus: A New World before you read this to learn who my OC's are. This is a series of random shorts I decided to put together. The idea has been nagging at me for a while, so I made it a reality. It features the Kid Icarus cast, and a couple of OC's. Enjoy! There will be more in the future, I promise!
1. KIRS: The Usual Weekend

Pit was walking through Skyworld while talking to a friend of his when Celina landed in-front of him

"Hi Pit, HI! Who's this? Where ya goin? What'cha doin?" Celina said while bouncing up and down giddily.

"You had too much chocolate, didn't you?"

"YUP! Hey Pit, hey! Can I-"

"Yes-"

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"Is he-"

"Why?"

"Just tell me-"

"No."

"Are you two-"

"NO!"

"Can I-"

"Shut up."

"OKAY!"

Celina launched into the air and flew off laughing like a little girl. "What was that about?" Pit's friend asked him. "I have no clue."


	2. KIRS: Amnesia

Celina was walking through the training grounds when Lina ran up to her, obviously troubled.

"Hey Celina, have you seen my notebook?"

"Why?"

"I need to write something down."

"Write what down?

"I'll tell you later."

The two ran around Skyworld for hours looking for the notebook with no luck.

"Wait- Celina, what were we doing again?" Lina asked.

"You- we- I- oh- ugh…" Celina buried her face in her hands,

"Oh, I get upset when I can't remember too." Lina said as she put a hand on Celina's shoulder.

"Y'know, I should really write down what I want to remember in my notebook- hey Celina, have you seen my notebook?"

"D'oh… I- you- D'OH! Come on, let's get you another notebook." Celina sighed in defeat as they walked away.


	3. KIRS: Ants In The Pants

Pittoo was sitting in the kitchen, picking at a stack of waffles with his fork.

"HEY PITTOO!" Celina and Pit yelled as they popped up behind him. Dark Pit jumped out of his seat, sending the waffles flying.

"What the heck, you idiots! That was my breakfast!" Dark Pit snapped as he whipped around to face him.

"Jeeze, Pittooey, it was just a joke." Celina said as she picked the plate up off of the floor.

"We could have done something REALLY bad- like put itching powder in your underpants…" Pit said, trying to sound innocent.

"You didn't." Dark Pit said, glaring at Pit and Celina in turn.

"It was his idea," Celina said pointing to Pit. "It was her idea." Pit said pointing to Celina.

Dark Pit's look of anger changed to one of discomfort.

"Well- that's an interesting feeling…" Dark Pit said as he started swaying foot to foot.

"I-If you'll e-excuse me," Dark Pit squeaked as he ran from the room and down the hall.

"Score!" Celina and Pit shouted, high-fiving and laughing.


	4. KIRS: Revenge

Pit sat in his room, hanging upside down off the side of his bed.

"Sooo… bored…" Pit groaned as he fiddled with his laurel crown which had fallen off of his head.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a knock was heard on the door.

"Oof!" Pit said as he fell off of his bed with a 'thud'.

"Pit, are you okay?" A warm familiar voice asked from behind the door.

"Y-yeah Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he got up and made his way to the door, plopping his laurel crown back onto his head.

Pit opened the door to see his beloved Goddess. He smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back.

"Pit, some angels returned after their patrol of their regions of Earth- they brought you a gift." Lady Palutena said as she adjusted Pit's laurel crown.

Two angels popped out from behind Lady Palutena. One was Celina, the other was unfamiliar. She had short blond curly hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Here ya go, Pit!" The blond girl said handing Pit a flat object wrapped in paper.

"Hope you like it!" Celina chimed in.

"We have to go now, but please tell us if you like it!" The blond angel said as they closed the door.

"Bye!" The angels and the Goddess called before going on their way.

Pit took the gift to his desk and opened it. Under the paper was a flat, thin, square-shaped black panel.

"What the heck is this?" Pit asked himself.

"I think it's called an iPad- the humans use them for entertainment." Dark Pit said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Pittoo! I didn't hear you come in!" Pit said cheerily.

"Quit calling me that- now turn the dang thing on already!" Dark Pit snapped.

Pit pressed a button and the screen flashed to life. On the screen was a big button that read: "Press me and get four hundred gold"

"Heck yeah!" Pit called as he pressed the button.

The second he pressed he button a creepy face popped up on the screen, along with screaming sounds.

Pit dropped the iPad onto the floor and fell over; his eyes open wide in horror.

"Ha ha, that was rich!" Dark Pit said between laughing bursts.

"The sound effects sounded so real- oh wait- that was you!" Dark Pit said as he fell to the floor laughing too hard to stop.

"You're behind this?" Pit asked, still in a daze.

"Yeah, that's for messing with my waffles!" Dark Pit said between continuing laughs.

He walked off laughing, leaving Pit on the floor, with a broken iPad.


	5. KIRS: The 'Delicious' Treat

"Yes!" yelled a happy voice from down the hall. Dark Pit grunted and sunk down into the soft pillows on the library couch. He groaned as none other than Pit ran into the room, obviously full of excitement. "I've got something to tell you!" Pit squealed. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Dark Pit snapped as he buried his head in cushions. Pit immediately froze, a serious expression on his face. For a long while none of them spoke. Eventually, Dark Pit pulled himself up. "Okay, wadd'ya wanna say? He asked with mock enthusiasm. Pit stood there for a minute, biting his lip, a goofy smile spread across his face. "Oh, okay, here it goes: LADY PALUTENA IS LETTING ME COOK!" Pit squealed, jumping up and down. "Not again!" Dark Pit groaned, facepalming himself as he remembered when his counterpart attempted to cook. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

(FLASHBACK)

Lady Palutena had been sick, and Pit had been nagging her to cook- like a small child nags their mother- and eventually, she'd had enough. "Alright Pit, how about you take my cookbooks and make yourself something, okay?" She said, trying to keep a warm and friendly tone. "Okay, Lady Palutena. Thanks!" Pit said as he ran out of the Goddess's room. She flopped backwards into her bed, with a sigh of relief.

Dark Pit walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand with Lina, to find eggs on the floor, cake mix spewed across the counter, and many unrecognizable things plastered to the ceiling with a dough-like substance. Of course, at the heart of the massacre was Pit, spatula in hand. "You need help, Pit-Fart." Dark Pit said with a smirk. Lina elbowed him in the ribs and glared at the dark angel. "No offence Pit, but you do need help." Lina said with a giggle. She let go of Dark Pit's hand, crushing his foot with the heel of her boot. "YEOWZA!" The dark angel cried, grabbing his foot and spreading his wings wide to stay balanced. "Learn to shut up, okay?" Lina said over her shoulder as she walked towards Pit.

"So, what are you trying to make?" The golden winged angel asked. "This!" Pit said, handing Lina a stack of papers. "Crab cakes?" Lina asked, wrinkling her nose. "I hate seafood, but I'll help anyway. " She said, sifting through the paper. "Count me in too- I can't miss Pit making the oven explode." Dark Pit said with a laugh. "Alright then," Lina said, as she finally found the paper she wanted. "First things first, we need… what? This makes no sense!" Lina said, sounding quite annoyed. "Let me see," Dark Pit said, snatching the papers. "Two pounds of... in other words we need poo…" Dark Pit said, sounding quite unnerved. "Well, if it's in Lady Palutena's recipes, then it has to be good." Pit said, as he walked out of the kitchen with Dark Pit, off to find- well, you know what- leaving Lina alone.

"Okay, what next?" Lina asked herself as she read the paper, her expression turning from happiness to utter disgust. "The recipe doesn't even have crab in it!" She exclaimed. "Wait- if there's no seafood in it, then they can't hog it all!" Lina said joyfully, rushing around the kitchen, pulling things out of cupboards, and cleaning Pit's 'delicious creations' off of the floor. "We're back," Dark Pit said, sounding quite angry. He walked into the room holding a big black bag as far away from himself as he possibly could. "Pit was supposed to carry it- but he chickened out- Acero made me carry it instead." Dark Pit complained as he shoved the bag onto a chair. "We found the first ingredient, though I have no clue what we need it for." Pit said, pinching his nose and cringing at the smell. "As you said Pit, 'if it's in Lady Palutena's recipes, then it has to be good'." Lina said, piling ingredients of all shapes, colours and sizes onto the counter.

"Okay, let's see- what do we have to mix together again?" Dark Pit asked as he mixed a red powder into a vat of gooey black liquid. "You mix the red powder stuff with the- waste- and then you… kneed it?" Lina answered, cocking her head to the side. "Ah, whatever. Just do it!" Lina said in defeat, turning to Pit. "I heated the oven to 529 degrees, Lina." Pit called. "It's 925 degrees, idiot." Dark Pit snapped. "I'll push you into that mush if you talk to him like that again!" A strong feminine voice yelled. Everyone stopped and looked toward the door. Celina stood, leaning against the doorframe, looking not too pleased with the dark angel. "Fine," He snapped back, glaring. "One more word and that toga of yours might just turn pink- and I might just work on your hair too." Celina said with a devilish smile. Dark Pit looked at the corner of his toga and saw it start to turn pink. "NO! No magic, PLEASE!" He begged as the pink disappeared. "You've been warned," Celina said slyly, as she walked over to Lina.

The angel mage looked at the stack of papers- still clenched tightly in Lina's hands- and smirked. "Crab cakes? Easy. Just mix everything together at once- don't give it time to rise- just throw it into the oven as soon as you can- it doesn't matter if it's well blended, it just matters if you can get it in the oven!" Celina said hurriedly as she grabbed ingredients from random places. She dumped it all into the vat that Dark Pit had been using and moved him aside. "Watch this," She said happily. With a twirl of her finger, everything mixed together, making a brown, black and grey slop. "Done," She said, using magic to pour the strange liquid into a pan. "Into the oven it goes," Celina said as she pushed the pan through the open door of the oven. She rammed it closed and then checked the temperature. "925? Way too cool! More like… 1025!" She said as she turned one of the many dials.

"That smells horrendous!" Dark Pit whined as he plugged his nose. "Do crab cakes taste better than they smell?" Pit asked Lina. "I hope so," She replied. Suddenly, the oven began to shake side to side. "D'aww great, here we go!" Pit said as he watched smoke erupt from the bottom of the oven. With a loud bang, the door popped open, and –no one could believe their eyes- Hades popped out. "Hades?" The angels asked in confusion. "Yes, I have returned!" The evil God bellowed. "Don't ask how I got here, the writer of this stuff knows- not me." Hades said as Lina's eyes opened wide in fear. "Hades you idiot, you just broke the fourth wall!" Lina yelled as an explosion could be heard from outside. (The fourth wall is the barrier between reality and fantasy- there were four built in total. Hades broke the first three, and now the fourth too) Suddenly, hundreds of video game fans burst through the door. "HIDE!" Pit shrieked as the group of angels hid inside large cupboards.

"Look, it's Hades!" A girl yelled from the center of the mob. Destroying everything in their path, the mob grabbed Hades. "HELP ME!" The Underworld God screamed as the fans dragged him out of the room, and into the reality world. "They stole my armguards- without even touching me!" Pit squeaked as he clambered out of his hiding place. "Creepy fans." Lina said, looking around cautiously, making sure there were no crazy fan-girls hiding in the room. "Note to self: build the fifth wall," Celina muttered, smoothing her toga. "Note to self: do not let Pit cook without supervision." Lady Palutena said from behind the group of angels. They turned around to see the tall Goddess frowning down upon them. "Uh oh." Dark Pit muttered. "Pit, which stack did you take that recipe from?" Lady Palutena asked. "The one with the sticky note that said 'Do'." Pit replied. Lady Palutena sighed and looked around the room. Everything was either overturned or in pieces. "That stack was labeled 'Do', as in 'Do NOT use'." Lady Palutena said. Dark Pit, Celina and Lina all stared at Pit in anger. "You'd better run, Pit-stain." Dark Pit said, cracking his knuckles. "You're dead meat!" Celina and Lina screamed as Pit took off out of the room, three angry angels on his heels.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Well do you remember or what?" Dark Pit asked his counterpart. Pit furrowed his brown for a few seconds, then assuming a blank expression. "Nope," He replied. The two angels looked each-other in the eyes for a few minutes. "I'M NOT DYIN' TODAY!" Dark Pit shouted as he ran from the room in fear. Pit stood still for a few minutes, then smiled. "I was going to get help this time." He said as he spun on his heels, then walked away.


	6. KIRS: A Christmas Surprise

"Do I really have to?" Dark Pit whined as Lina piled a bunch of string and a bucket of popcorn into his hands.

"Yes, you do. We need decorations for the tree!" Lina said as she laughed with glee, remembering her first Christmas.

"And what will you and Celina be doing?" Dark Pit said in mock excitement.

"Decorating- what else?" The golden winged angel replied, as if it were the most obvious answer possible. Dark Pit just rolled his eyes and started stringing popcorn miserably as Lina skipped off to find Pit. As she made her way through Lady Palutena's temple, she heard Pit yelp in agony.

"Lina, a little help here- please?" Pit begged when Lina ran up to him. Apparently, he and a couple of Centurions had been lugging a tree into the temple- and things had gotten ugly. Now, the poor angel was trapped by the large branches.

"Well, on the bright side, you smell like… Christmas… trees…?" Lina said optimistically after they had removed the tree from the doorway and plucked all of the Pine needles from Pit's wings.

"Yeah, I'll be _real_ festive." Pit groaned as he and Lina scooped the needles into a bag, along with many fallen feathers.

"Gee, I love Christmas."

xXx

"Wow, you did a good job, Pittoo!" Lina exclaimed as she ran into the gathering room of the temple, admiring the many festive decorations.

"All we need now is the tree!"

"Don't thank _me_- thank Palutena." The Dark Angel muttered as he quickly hid a piece of mistletoe behind his back, his cheeks turning red as juniper berries. Lina turned her attention to the Goddess, who had braided her long green hair and woven in golden tinsel to try and bring the holiday spirit to Skyworld.

"Did you really do _all _of this? If Pittoo didn't do anything to help, I can always assign him to cooking the Turkey." Lina said to her, smirking when she saw Dark Pit's face.

"For the billionth time, don't call me that!" Dark Pit snapped. Lina pretended to ignore him, and Lady Palutena merely shook her head, also pretending to ignore him.

"He _did_ help- quite a bit actually, although you'll never get him to admit it." Lady Palutena chuckled. Just before the dark angel could object, Celina walked in.

"Lady Palutena," She shouted from the other end of the room. Everyone turned their attention towards the young angel.

"There's been an accident in the kitchen- Pit decided to make a Fruit Cake for tonight- you can guess what happened after that." She said in despair, while attempting to clean her face and hands, which were smeared with grease. Apparently, she'd tried to fix Pit's mistake.

"I'm on it." Dark Pit growled sounding quite pissed off, subconsciously tucking the mistletoe behind his ear.

xXx

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS DID YOU DO?!" Dark Pit snapped, grabbing his doppelganger by the collar of his toga. _No one screws with the Fruit Cake!_

"I made a Fruit Cake- what did you think I did?" Pit spluttered in a panic.

"Yeah, you made a Fruit Cake- a freaking _**RADIOACTIVE**_ one!" Celina growled as she poked the giant, glowing, green cake with a stick.

"Hey, things could be worse," Lina said calmly as she lowered Dark Pit's rising fist.

"Ugh, what do we do for food _now_?" Pit groaned.

"Not even magic can fix _this_!" Dark Pit added

"It can't _fix _it, but it _can _make a new and_** edible **_meal _out _of it." Celina exclaimed. The moment was so comical, a light-bulb could've appeared over her head. As she raised her hand, a pale blue orb of light appeared in her palm. She gently tossed it at the cake-thing, and it began to glow white. It broke into many small sections, which landed on a long table, each forming into a delicious, festive platter.

"Wait, why would someone serve Haggis on Christmas?" Lina asked herself as she poked one of the platters with a fork.

"Sheep's gut is disgusting!"

"Whoops," Celina said as her cheeks turned pink.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey, you don't know if you'll like it if you don't try it!" Pit said as he took a small bite of the platter, while everyone else slowly backed away.

xXx

As the sun set, and a fire burned in the hearth, Lady Palutena went about the Temple, fussing with small little details to try and get them _just right_.

_Sheesh, Goddesses! _Dark Pit thought as he walked with her, rolling his eyes every time she caused something to fall.

"Pittoo, would you mind checking on Pit? He's been hiding in his room for quite a while now." Lady Palutena said as she turned to the dark angel. She could sense that he wanted to do anything _other _than watch her fiddle with decorations. Without a sound, Dark Pit spun on his heels, and ran to find Pit.

When Dark Pit arrived at Pit's room, he decided to give him a little 'present' for screwing up his favorite treat. Instead of knocking, he kicked the door open- what a _horrible _idea _that _was.

"Yo, Pit-Stain, what've you been- WOAH!" Dark Pit couldn't believe his eyes. Pit had been practicing his kissing- with a mirror.

"What the heck are you doing, you freak?!" Dark Pit spluttered, nearly screaming in horror.

"I- it's not what it looks like, Pittoo!" Pit panicked as he quickly threw his hand-mirror onto his bed, covering it with pillows.

"Right…" Dark Pit said quietly to himself. He'd never be able to un-see that.

"Anyway… the guests are starting to arrive- get a move on." The dark angel said with a shudder. It must've been aftershock from the horrid sight. Pit merely nodded and ushered his doppelganger out the door.

"And by the way," Dark Pit started as Pit closed the door- rather hard.

"I don't think anyone will want to kiss _you _under the mistletoe."

xXx

"Oh, our first guests are here!" Lady Palutena said with glee as she tugged Pit along by the hand. She'd managed to talk him into putting on what the humans called a 'tuxedo'. It wasn't a customary black one- Pit had said that it was 'Pittoo's job to wear black things', so he compromised and wore a white one.

As Lady Palutena and Pit reached the door to the Temple, they were met with a swirl of brightly colored leaves and a strike of lightning. As soon as the mini storms ended, before them stood the Goddess Viridi, and her army's commander, Phosphora.

"Merry Christmas!" Phosphora said happily to Pit. Pit smiled sheepishly and waved. He knew that Phosphora would try and flirt with him- and Celina would try to rip the flirtatious expression right off of the commander's face. Viridi just grunted and crossed her arms.

"Why do we celebrate the pointless holidays that the humans do? The waste from their parties pollutes the Earth! It's all a big pain in the butt, when you summarize it all!" Viridi said gruffly. Lady Palutena grinned at the remark. That was Viridi for you.

"Uh, why don't you guys come in? We've got a fire started!" Pit said with glee to try and liven up the situation. Lady Palutena nodded, and let the two young women inside.

When the four reached the gathering hall, they were shocked to see Dark Pit sitting on the couch, his hair combed, and his black toga replace with a tuxedo.

"Well, look who decided to clean up." Viridi said smartly. Dark Pit snorted and turned away. He happened to be sitting in the 'love seat', and Viridi decided to screw with him. Viridi slowly walked over to the love seat, and watched as Dark Pit hurriedly thought of an excuse to save the seat.

"Y'know, Viridi, this seat is for… err…" He stuttered. Just before Viridi could comment, Lina walked into the room.

"Wow, nice dress Lina!" Phosphora commented, genuinely impressed for a change.

"Thank you, Phosphora. I made it myself." Lina said quietly. She hated talking about herself. She wore a long silver dress, a lot like Lady Palutena's, actually, adorned with small golden flowers. She blushed slightly as she walked towards the love seat, where Viridi had stopped, jaw hanging as she took in the sight of the golden winged angel. Obviously, she hadn't expected herto show up.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked the Goddess of Nature. When no response came, Dark Pit literally shoved Viridi aside and told her that it wasn't. He took her hand, and she sat down with him, cuddling ever so slightly.

"Ooh, lovebirds!" Phosphora said as she made a heart shape with her hands and looked through it at the two angels. Dark Pit and Lina went completely red in the face.

"Ahem," Viridi pretended to cough, catching Lina's attention. She gestured to the ceiling, and Lina looked up. She gasped at what hung there, and then glanced at Viridi, who was smiling evilly.

"Um, Pittoo," Lina whispered to the dark angel.

"Stop calling me that." He said flatly.

"Look up." Lina replied, as if she hadn't heard him at all. Dark Pit nearly screamed when he saw fresh mistletoe hanging above the two of them.

"So, what do we do now?" Dark Pit said in defeat.

"I think we're supposed to kiss now." Lina said. Suddenly, the room seemed a little too small.

"Well, here goes nothing." Lina said as she turned to face her friend.

"It'll just be a little peck on the lips- nothing more." She assured him. The two angels leaned together, and kissed. When they pulled apart, they were both red as the fire in the hearth. Phosphora grinned, and Viridi laughed.

"Like I said, lovebirds."

xXx

After a while, everyone finally settled down in the room, and a small conversation started.

"So, Pit, what do _you _want for Christmas?" Lady Palutena asked.

"I want Celina to hurry up and get here, already." Pit groaned. He'd been saving a seat for her the entire time.

"Sorry I'm late- there was an accident in the kitchen- one of the Centurions decided to drink too much egg nog." Celina said with a laugh. She, like Lina, wore a dress, but hers was quite short, and exposed only one shoulder. It was a rich sea blue, and looked beautiful in the fire's light.

"Come sit down, Celina. We were just discussing what everyone wanted for Christmas." Lady Palutena said happily. Just as Pit was about to ask Celina what she wanted, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pit and Dark Pit said at the exact same time.

"Stop doing that!"

"No, you stop it!"

"Ugh, let's both go already."

The two boys stood up and ran to the door, each fighting to grab the door handle. When they finally got it open, their shoulders slumped when they realized that no one was there.

"Hey, look! A present!" Pit said happily as he lifted it up.

"And a heavy one too!"

Dark Pit shut the door, and together, they lugged the present into the gathering room.

"No one was there," Dark Pit explained.

"But _this _was!" Pit said with glee as he set it in the middle of the room.

"Open it, already!" Viridi cried. Everyone turned to look at Viridi.

"Why do we celebrate the pointless holidays that humans do?" Dark Pit said in a squeaky voice, mocking Viridi. The Goddess glared at him as Pit read the tag attached to it aloud:

"Merry Christmas, to the Kid Icarus Cast." Pit said aloud, looking at everyone in the room in turn. All of them seemed slightly confused. For a while, they pondered who could've left them the gift. Eventually Pit spoke up.

"Well, that leaves only one person left, the-" Pit was cut off by the sound of tearing wrapping paper. In a flash, the box popped open and a brunette girl in a green gown popped up, a Santa Claus hat propped up on her head.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" She said happily.

"Uh, who the heck are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm the writer of this Fanfic!" The brunette said with a laugh.

"THE FIFTH WALL!" Lina shouted, as an explosion was heard in the background.

"Oh, don't worry. There are ten more left." The brunette said as another explosion was heard.

"Okay, maybe nine."

"How did you get here?" Phosphora asked.

"This is technically _my _universe, so I can control almost anything in here. I teleported into this world and- oh crap." The brunette said, biting her knuckle.

"What's wrong?" Lady Palutena asked.

"Once you write yourself into your own story, you can't get out of it- you become _part_ of it!" The brunette cried.

"Well that must suck," Celina said bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah it does!" The brunette growled.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying with us for a while." Lina said softly, to try and calm the girl.

"What should we call you?" Pit asked.

"Call me Rina." The brunette replied, standing up and stretching.

"Hey, being crammed in a box isn't easy." Rina said as she took her Santa hat off.

"Oh joy," Celina said to herself.

"This is going to be a _real long_ Christmas."

_**(Alright! Now that I've gotten this off of my back, it's time for the Thank You's:**_

_**Thank you to grovyrosegirl,**_

_**Thanks for including me in your story, Rose-Chan, even if it was for one little part. You inspired me to write this, and I was feeling really random after reading your stories. Everyone else, read her work!**_

_**That's all for now, folks! This is Kid Icarus Girl, signing off!)**_


	7. KIRS: Love At First Sight

Rina sat in the library typing on her laptop- which she'd somehow managed to get into Skyworld without breaking the sixth wall.

"And… post!" Rina said as she uploaded a new document to a website.

"Hey Rina!" Pit said happily as he bounced into the room with Celina. Celina crossed her arms and grunted, not bothering to say hi.

"So how do you like the clothes Lina made for you?" Pit asked.

"It brings a new name to 'loose and puffy', but I'll get used to it." Rina said as she fiddled with the soft, white material of her new toga.

"What're you doing with that thing again?" Pit asked, gesturing to Rina's laptop.

"I just posted another chapter to my story on Fanfiction!" She said happily.

"I'm collaborating with a girl who calls herself Grovyrosegirl!" Celina snorted and turned to leave the room.

"Hey, I get that you don't like her," Pit said as he put a hand on Celina's shoulder,

"But she's a guest here. We've got to treat her with respect."

Celina's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Fine. Oh, and by the way, Acero and Harlan are coming back from their trip to Earth. I told them about our 'special' guest." Celina grunted as Rina's eyes lit up.

"Really? I never sent them on a trip to Earth in my stories. I guess they've just been writing themselves."

"Oh, you're a genius!" Celina said sarcastically as she shrugged Pit's hand away and walked out of the room."

"I don't see why she doesn't like you." Pit said as he plopped himself down beside the human girl.

"It's simple," A strong, male voice said from the doorway.

Standing before the two was the second in command of Palutena's army, Acero. His hair was combed neatly, and his silver wings were pressed neatly against his back- Pit could tell he was a little nervous. _Good _first impressions weren't his specialty.

"She sees you as competition, and thinks you'll steal Pit away from her." Acero said as he walked over to Rina.

"The name's Acero." He said, his voice wavering slightly as he held his hand out.

"I'm Rina- and I already know who you are." Rina replied as she shook the angel's hand. He looked confused for a moment, then remembering what Celina had told him through telepathy.

"Well, I'd better go see Lina." Acero said awkwardly.

"Lina is his daughter." Pit explained as Acero backed out of the room. He quickly said his goodbyes, and sped off down the hall.

"That went well," Rina said happily.

"Come on, let's go meet Harlan- he should be back by now. You'll love him." Pit said as he hopped off the couch, pulling Rina along with him.

xXx

"Jeez, how much stuff did you bring back with you, Harlan?" Dark Pit asked as his jaw dropped. A young boy, who looked much like Lady Palutena, trudged into the temple, his green hair drenched in sweat. His wings were spread wide to steady him as he pulled a large sled with different leaves, trees, eggs and rocks stacked on it.

"Oh, just enough to create a dragon habitat for Drexel." Harlan huffed. Drexel was Harlan's pet dragon. Harlan was the young son of Lady Palutena, born of his mother's hopes and wishes for a child. As he was brought into being, his spirit merged with that of a dragon- and the dragon demi-god was born.

"Need any help with that?" Pit asked as he rounded the corner, Rina still trailing behind.

"Yes, please!" He gasped, falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Rina asked in a panic, helping Harlan up.

"Thanks." Harlan said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow and smoothed his dark green toga.

"I'm Harlan- you must be Rina." Harlan said as he held a hand out.

"Yup, this is me." Rina said with a smile. She shook his hand and felt her cheeks grow warm. _Don't blush, you idiot! _She told herself.

"Well, we'd better get this stuff to the arena," Harlan said as he prepared to begin hauling his load once again.

"Arena?" Rina asked.

"Yes. Harlan has a whole enclosure he's made for his dragons. He turned our Light vs. Dark arena into a mystical zoo, you could say." A feminine voice said from behind the group.

"Hi mum!" Harlan said happily as he ran up to Lady Palutena.

"How was your trip?" The Goddess inquired.

"It was great." Harlan said with a smile as he hugged his mother.

"Have you met Rina?" Lady Palutena asked.

"Yeah. Could I take her to the arena?" Harlan asked as he reached for Rina's hand. She gently took his hand. It was warm.

"Of course. I think Drexel would love to meet her." Lady Palutena said with a smile. She held her hand out, and her staff appeared in her hand. She aimed it at Harlan's 'souvenirs', and they lifted up off of the ground.

"These will be there when you arrive," Lady Palutena said as the object vanished into thin air.

"Thanks mum." Harlan said as he turned to Rina. He looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. Rina felt her cheeks get hotter than ever before and smiled to try and hide it. Her cheeks only got warmer.

xXx

"This is spectacular!" Rina gasped as she watched Drexel fly around the massive enclosure. Many other dragons tromped around, some sitting on nests, others eating strange looking fruits- probably substitutes for meat.

"Thanks- I've been working on it for months now. I just need someone to help me manage it." Harlan looked at Rina hopefully. Once again, she felt her cheeks getting warm. Why was she blushing again?

"You want me to help?" Rina asked, her voice sounding slightly more high pitched than she would've liked.

"If you'd agree to, I'd really appreciate it." Harlan said with a shrug. His cheeks were beginning to turn pink.

"Of course." Rina said with a smile.

"Great." Harlan said as he looked up at the sky. It had seemed like they had been outside for only a few minutes, but the sun had already begun setting.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Rina." He said as he turned back to Rina.

"Likewise, Harlan." She said as she looked into his soft green eyes.

"S-see you tomorrow." He stuttered.

"Yeah, bye." Rina said quietly as she walked off to Lady Palutena's temple.

"Wow." She said to herself once Harlan was out of earshot.

"Wow."


	8. KIRS: Feelin The New Year's Love

"Happy New Year everyone!" Rina called happily as she gallivanted through Lady Palutena's temple, lit Sparklers in hand. Celina stomped along behind, looking quite cross. Lady Palutena had told her to spend a day with Rina so they could get to know each-other… the only problem with that was Celina, to be honest, was sick of hearing the human babble about how magical the night would be.

"Hey, it's not New Year's Eve just yet. We need to save the fireworks for tonight," Lina laughed as she took the Sparklers. She had been working on all sorts of fireworks for the last few days with Rina- the boys had helped out occasionally.

"What's New Years?" A voice said from behind the three girls. Pit and Harlan had been eavesdropping on them! Rina walked up to Pit slowly and smiled.

"First of all," She said slowly as she raised her hand. In an instant, she'd slapped him across the face.

"Ouch- what was that for?!" Pit asked in annoyance as he rubbed his red cheek.

"That's for eavesdropping on us." Lina said, backing up her new friend.

"I knew that was a bad idea." Harlan said, raising a hand to his forehead.

"Hah, slapped by a girl- it can't possibly get any more humiliating!" A new voice said from behind one of the many tall stone pillars throughout the temple.

"Pittoo," The four groaned as the dark angel came out of his hiding spot.

"It can get worse," Rina countered, smirking at him.

"How?" He and Harlan asked in unison- Dark Pit was clearly taunting her.

"Being slapped by THREE girls!" Lina, Celina and Rina shouted in unison as they lunged at him, slapping him playfully.

"Pit- HELP!" He pleaded as he fell to the ground, still being slapped. Soon, the slap fight turned into a playful wrestling match. In no time at all, they started laughing with pure glee- this was going to be the best New Year's Eve ever.

xXx

"So really, what _is _New Year's Eve?" Pit asked once the group had settled down in the library.

"New Year's Eve celebrates the fact that we've made it through another year of our lives. It also gives us an opportunity to reflect on ourselves- decide whether we were good or bad during the year, and which aspects of ourselves we will try to change." Rina explained.

"So, Pit could try to be less annoying?" Dark Pit said with a smirk.

"He's not annoying- you're just being a meat head." Lina said jokily. Dark Pit grunted and turned away from her.

"Anyway," Rina continued,

"It's sort of like a tradition to wear wacky hats and accessories while waiting for the stroke of midnight. Why don't we go and make our own?"

"Good idea- we haven't really done anything at all today." Lina said with a smile.

"Come on, let's grab some supplies."

xXx

A few hours later, the five friends walked out of a large room- leaving it almost completely covered in glitter.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Lina said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Harlan said as he brushed glitter from his shoulder.

"Ugh, and I still don't know what my New Year's resolution is…" Rina said as she fingered the sparkly glasses she'd made.

"You could vow to stop stealing Pit away from me." Celina growled at her.

"Whoah, where'd that come from?" Dark Pit asked in surprise. He'd seen and heard a whole lot of things- but Celina going on the offense like that- he'd never thought she would do _that_.

"What? I'm not trying to steal _anyone _away from you!" Rina countered, now quite offended. She clenched her fists at her sides- she was almost at her breaking point with Celina.

"Then why do you always try to sit beside him? Why do you always talk to _him _and not anyone else?" Celina asked accusingly. That did it. Rina glared angrily at Celina.

"Rina, calm down." Pit said as he gently took her hand. Rina yanked her hand away and clenched her fists even tighter.

"Ever since I arrived here," Rina yelled at Celina,

"You've treated me like garbage! I've treated you with the utmost respect, and look what happens- you plunder me!

"Just _being_ in Skyworld and away from my worrying family is stressful for me! _The last thing I need is _you_ making my life miserable!"_

Rina blinked hard- she wouldn't cry. She couldn't give Celina another reason to pick on her- but she couldn't stop herself.

Everyone was dumbfounded- even Celina. The sweet girl who'd arrived in Skyworld just a handful of days ago had become a seething cauldron of anger.

Rina stared hard at everyone in the room- their jaws had dropped. Slowly, her eyes began to water. _'I'm not going to cry!' _She told herself- but it didn't work at all. Slowly, her warm tears started rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and ran from the group.

"Now you've done it." Pit said to Celina, disappointment filling his voice. Slowly, everyone filed out of the room, leaving Celina alone.

xXx

Outside, the sun was setting over Palutena's beautiful flower garden. Sweet scents filled the air, but none of it was helping Rina. She sat on the elegant gilded bench in the center of a ring of delicate golden flowers.

"I hate it here," Rina sobbed.

"Nobody here likes me."

Slowly, she looked up at the sky- the stars were just beginning to come out.

"I like you," A voice said from behind her, making her jump.

"Pittoo, what do you want?" Rina snapped.

"I come to see you, and this is what I get?" He said. Oddly enough, he didn't sound angry at all.

"Can I sit down?" He asked calmly. Rina nodded- what was up with him?

For a while, the two sat in silence, watching the sun set.

"You know, none of us- aside from Celina- hate you." Dark Pit said as he turned to look at the young human girl.

"I know- I'm just stressed. What are my parents thinking? Are they worried? Will I ever see them again?" Rina said quietly, her voice starting to crack. She winced slightly as Dark Pit put his arm around her. Strangely, he didn't seem to have a flirtatious goal in mind.

For another long while, they sat and watched silently as the sky turned black and the stars glittered brightly.

"You feeling better now?" Dark Pit asked as he looked into Rina's dark brown eyes.

"Yeah. You going now?" She asked.

"If you want me to." He said simply. She really did want him to stay- she'd feel so lonely otherwise.

"Rina," Dark Pit called her name softly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you think I'm a nice person?" He asked. Rina was shocked. Had he really asked what she thought he had? She was silent for a while. She looked deep into his burgundy-red eyes- she could tell he really wanted an answer- and a truthful one.

"Even within the blackest of darkness, there is always a light. Even in the most un-pure of souls, there is purity." She said softly. The two looked into each-other's eyes. Slowly, Rina leaned into him.

Dark Pit was tense for a moment. Did she really trust him? He had been with Lina ever since their last adventure- and she hadn't even come close to showing this much trust. Ever so slowly, Dark Pit relaxed himself. Soon, he realized, he was enjoying their time together. He looked up at the moon, and then down at Rina. She was hugging him ever so slightly. He could feel the warmth of her tears falling onto his bare shoulder.

"Don't cry," He cooed quietly.

"I can't help it," She said quietly.

Ever so quietly, Dark Pit started humming softly.

'_That song- he's humming a song I heard on the radio back at home,' _Rina thought to herself. Ever so quietly, she began singing along.

'_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged,'_

'_Oh I realize it's hard to take courage,'_

'_In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it,'_

'_And the darkness inside you makes you feel so small.'_

'_But I see your true colors shining through,'_

'_I see your true colors, and that's why I love you,'_

'_So don't be afraid to let them show,'_

'_Your true colors, true colors, are beautiful, like a rainbow.'_

Rina looked once again into Dark Pit's eyes. For the first time since she'd met him, she saw him smile. Slowly, they leaned together, their eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. Soon, their faces were just centimeters away from each-other.

"Should we?" Dark Pit asked quietly.

"Why shouldn't we?" Rina replied.

Dark Pit slowly brought his hand up to the back of Rina's head, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, they kissed, their breathing in perfect harmony. At that moment, they realized that it was no accident that they had met- fate had taken its course.

xXx

Harlan had been lying in bed wondering was Rina was alright. He really did care about her- heck, he had a massive crush on her.

"I can't just leave her upset," Harlan said to himself.

"I'll go see her."

Harlan stood atop the temple, looking down at the garden where Rina sat crying. Just as he was about to go see her, Dark Pit walked over and sat with her.

'_Darn, chance lost.' _He thought.

Quietly, He jumped onto a thick branch on a tree to watch and listen.

As he watched, his eyes opened wide. He was serenaded by their singing. He was awestruck as he watched them kiss.

'_Rina,' _He thought to himself,

'_I thought you were the perfect girl for me.'_

xXx

Lina headed to Lady Palutena's garden- she had seen Dark Pit rushing off there, and she wanted to know what he was doing. As she walked towards the elegant entrance to the garden, she heard the most beautiful voices, singing the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. _'Why would Dark Pit and Rina be singing?' _She wondered. That only gave her more of a reason to speed up her pace.

When she reached the garden, she quickly ducked behind a bush. She gasped when she saw Dark Pit and Rina cuddling- _cuddling!_ He had never cuddled her! He wasn't dating Rina, why would he do such a thing?! Her eyes opened wide, and they began to fill with tears as realisation dawned on her:

'_He's cheating on me?'_

**(Happy New Year's Everyone!**

**Lina: Yeah, it's a real happy new year for me! *scowls***

**Me: Don't worry: it all turns out well!**

**Lina: Right…**

**Me: Happy New Year's… again!)**


	9. KIRS: Broken Hearts

"Come on, why won't you talk to me, Harlan?" Rina asked as she followed the young demi-god out to his dragon arena.

'_Because you cheated on me,' _Harlan thought. He knew that they weren't dating, but he'd liked to think that they were.

"Let's just go feed the Dragons." He grunted as he shoved open the gate to the arena.

'_Sheesh, he's been like this for _weeks_!' _Rina thought as she followed him in. As she walked among the tall trees, two small Dragons approached her. They gingerly sniffed her hand, and then veered back. They knew about how Harlan felt about the human, and had heard about what she and Dark Pit had done. The two Dragons glared at her in disappointment and flew away.

"Come on, what'd I do?" Rina asked as she chased after the two Dragons.

"Leave them alone!" A somewhat familiar voice yelled. Rina looked up to see a large red Dragon flying toward her. She screamed in fear and ran into a cave as she watched the large Dragon land in a clearing. It turned its piercing gaze in her direction, its eyes filled with anger- and sadness.

'_Those eyes',_ Rina thought, _'That's Harlan!' _ Being half dragon, Harlan could easily change his form to that of a mighty Dragon whenever he wished.

"What's wrong with you?" Rina asked in distress as she walked out into the clearing. "I didn't do a thing to them- or you, for that matter! You could've killed me!"

"Sorry, I forgot that you're no angel." Harlan growled as he transformed back in a flash of light.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rina asked as she stomped up to him.

"It means that you backstabbed me!" Harlan shouted. Rina was shocked. She hadn't done _anything_ to him!

"I saw you cuddling Dark Pit- when you clearly knew that I liked you!" He growled. Rina stared at him with confusion in her eyes. Ever so slowly, she started to calm down.

'_He actually liked me?' _She asked herself. Just as fast as the happy thought crossed her mind, she felt anger push its way in.

"You were spying on me?!" She shrieked. "I _trusted _you- and you went and intruded on me! He was only _comforting_ me after Celina's outburst! How do you know if I even _did _like you, huh?"

Harlan's stone hard gaze began to soften ever so slowly. He hadn't thought about that. "Well, I…" Harlan began, soon trailing off, unable to provide a reason.

"Exactly!" Rina snapped, now fuming mad. "For one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, you're skull is thicker than your stinking half Dragon brain!"

Harlan was absolutely taken aback. He'd never thought Rina would say something like that to him. His gaze was now soft, and told the young human that he was quite hurt.

"Now look what you've made me do," Rina said in a huff as she tried to blink away the tears that were clouding her eyes, "You've made me look like the bad guy." Rina spun on her heels and ran from the arena, leaving a heavy hearted Harlan behind, his Dragons staring after her.

xXx

"She _did_ try to flirt with you!" Celina urged as she followed an exasperated and not at all impressed Pit through Lady Palutena's temple.

"She did _not_- and I told you, I don't want to be dragged even farther into this fight. You've already hurt her- and the rest of us- enough." He said as he turned around and faced the younger angel.

"She's trying to take you away from me- that's why I spent so much time finding a way to send her home!" Celina whined. Almost immediately after, she slapped a hand over her mouth. _'Busted,' _She thought.

"You did what?!" Pit asked, his eyes open wide.

"I said too much…" Celina murmured, her hand still covering her mouth.

"You'd better show me _how _you plan to do it and tell _when _you will- or we're _over_." Pit said, now quite upset with Celina. The two had been an item since their last adventure, and the way Celina had been talking about humans and treating Rina lately had caused the two to grow apart drastically.

"Fine." She growled as the two walked down the long hallway, towards one of the long forgotten rooms of the temple- the room of Magic.

"I've never been in this room before," Pit murmured as he examined the items on the many shelves that lined the room. Leaning against the far back wall, was an ancient glass mirror.

"Of course you haven't- we're in a closed-off-to-angels part of the temple." Celina explained.

"If we're not supposed to be here, wouldn't Lady Palutena's spells alert her- and… y'know… fry us to bits?" He asked.

"It _would _if my spells hadn't worked on you." Celina said as Pit's expression changed to a look of understanding, and then once again to a look of confusion.

"What spells?" He asked as Celina pulled a large wooden staff from a shelf.

"My transformation spells- they've turned us into 'eccentric' humans- don't worry, we'll change back once we leave the forbidden part of the temple." Celina said as she aimed the head of the staff at the mirror and began to chant in a foreign tongue.

'_Gates of gold and gates of silver,'_

'_Rays of light and rays of darkness,'_

'_Show me what rests in my heart.'_

"Stand in front of the mirror." Celina commanded as the surface of the glass began to ripple.

"Why, is it some sort of portal? Am I going to see her world?" Pit asked, excitement hiding within his voice.

"Y-yeah, that's it." Celina replied as she set the staff back on a shelf. Slowly, Pit moved in front of the mirror, and the surface stopped rippling. As it became still, Pit froze on the spot. His eyes turned icy silver, and for a moment, seemed to lose all life.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Pit." Celina murmured softly as she focused intently on the images appearing on the mirror's surface.

Celina was shocked by what she saw. An image of Pit was standing between Rina and Celina herself.

'_Rina,' _Celina thought.

Pit seemed to be deep in thought. He took turns looking at Rina and Celina, an expression of deep distress on his face. The more he looked at the two girls, the more distressed he became. Finally, the image of Pit had had enough, and he buried his face in his hands.

'_What- he's torn between who to side with?' _Celina thought, now quite taken aback. She slowly turned towards the real Pit and gently tapped him on the forehead with her forefinger. She had put a false memory of Rina's world into his mind. Slowly, Pit's eyes regained their normal sky blue color, and he blinked wildly. Within seconds, the image reflecting on the surface of the mirror disappeared.

"Wow, Rina's world is amazing!" Pit exclaimed, convinced that he had actually seen the human girl's world.

"Yeah, it is." Celina responded with a sigh.

xXx

"Just tell me what's wrong already!" Dark Pit groaned as Lina stomped away from him. The poor guy had been ignored by Lina for a month- and the suspense was killing him. After Lina had taken a couple steps away from him, she spun around and stared into his deep red eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She growled, her amber eyes filled with rage. "You should know what's wrong, cheater!"

Lina stomped up to Dark Pit, and with one swift movement of her thin hand, she had punched- yes, _punched_- Dark Pit across the face.

"Why would you do that? I'm no cheater!" Dark Pit yelled at her, two hands covering his eye, which was screwed shut.

"Go ask Rina- I'm sure _she'll_ know!" Lina yelled as she stomped down on his foot, causing the dark angel to yelp in pain. "As of now, we are _so _over."

Dark Pit was dumbstruck. "What? But… why?" He stuttered.

"Sayonara, sucker." Lina called over her shoulder as she stomped off.

'_What'd I do this time? Did she see me with Rina?' _Dark Pit asked himself as he walked off to the kitchen to grab a bag of ice for his crushed foot and weeping eye.

"Jeez Lina, you could've at least told me why you're so ticked off." Dark Pit sighed to himself as he dug through the fridge looking for the homemade 'ice packs' that Rina had taught the Centurions how to make.

"Wow Pittoo, you look pretty beat up." A worried voice said from behind the injured angel.

"Huh? Oh, hey Rina." Dark Pit said with a grunt as he grabbed an ice pack and quickly put it up to his eye.

"I heard Lina mumbling about how much she 'hates' you. She's decided that I'm her enemy now. She glared at me as we passed each other in the hall and said it was my fault that everyone is miserable- I knew no one here liked me." The young girl said as she slumped into a chair by the large table.

"Don't be ridiculous," Dark Pit said softly as he sat down beside her. "I like you, and so does mister over-optimistic, A.K.A. Pit, along with Harlan."

Rina scoffed when she heard Harlan's name.

"Harlan, he hates me too. He went absolutely nuts on me- he almost _killed_ me while in his Dragon form." Rina growled as she clenched her fists tightly. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Harlan to do those sorts of things.

"Well, next time he ever tries to lay a finger on you, I'll beat him to a pulp- whether he turns me to ash in the process or not." Dark Pit replied.

"You know, you really aren't at all as bad as everyone says you are." Rina said as she toyed with her dark hair. Dark Pit looked at her with his one good eye and began to blush.

"Thanks." Was all he could manage to say.

"Now, let me see what Lina did to your eye," Rina said as she gently pulled the ice pack away from his face.

"How did you know Lina did this?" Dark Pit asked,

"Let's just call it an instinct." Rina replied as she set the ice pack down. _'Wow, she hammered him hard,' _Rina thought as she grimaced at the sight of his swollen and black eye.

"I know it's bad. Please don't be creeped out." Dark Pit pleaded as Rina brought her hand up to his face and gently started to rub the spot where a decent amount of damage had been done.

"Agh, that stings Rina." Dark Pit said as he gently touched her wrist. Just as his fingers reached her arm, the pain from her touch disappeared. Rina smiled when the swelling decreased and his wound completely healed.

"Wow, I guess my author-powers work in this world," Rina said softly.

"They can't- you're a normal person now." Dark Pit said with wonder. "Maybe we should talk to Lady Palutena about this."

"Agreed." Rina said as she slid her hand into his.

xXx

Lady Palutena stood tall, staff in hand, her eyes shut tight. She had seen the three incidents between the angels, demi-god and human, and was contemplating what to do. What she hadn't seen was Rina healing Dark Pit's black eye.

"Lady Palutena," A soft voice said from behind the Goddess.

"Yes Rina," She replied as her staff vanished from her grasp and she turned to the young human girl. Rina was kneeling on one knee while Dark Pit stood tall, arms crossed. Rina looked up at the beautiful woman and slowly stood up.

"If you don't mind, Dark Pit and I would like to speak with you in private." Rina said as respectfully as she could.

"Of course," The Goddess said softly as she walked across the room, motioning for the others to follow.

"I've seen what has been happening lately- now, is that what you wished to speak about?" Lady Palutena asked as she sat on one of the many soft couches in the drawing room.

"Well, sort of." Rina began; she was unsure of how to explain what had happened.

"Rina healed the black eye that Lina gave me." Dark Pit said as he pointed to his newly healed eye. Lady Palutena was dumbfounded. The human's so-called 'author powers' didn't work in this world- or at least they shouldn't have.

"I have no explanation for it, unless…" Lady Palutena murmured to herself as she gestured to one of the extremely tall book cases that lined the walls. In a flash, a book had zipped off of the shelf and landed in the Goddess's arms. She slowly leafed through it, until she found the page she wanted.

"Sometimes an angel is born with the body of another being, such as a human." She read aloud, "An angel belonging one dimension may end up being born in another."

Rina and Dark Pit looked at each other in shock. Could Rina be one of those angels?

"Are you saying that's what I am?" Rina asked, absolutely amazed at what she'd heard.

"I'm sure." Lady Palutena responded as she sent the book back to the shelf. "If it weren't, I'm pretty sure there would be a fluctuation in the fabric of the universe, sending someone from this dimension to take your place. I believe that when you arrived, you had come in a half human state. As we speak, your human half is in your world, living your normal life, and slowly turning you into an angel.

"Well that's a little creepy," Rina said as she laced her fingers together,

"That explains the healing power." Dark Pit said as he blinked hard, still taking in the information.

"Does that mean I can't go home?" Rina asked with worry.

"I'm terribly sorry to say this," Lady Palutena began, "But it _does _mean you can't."

Rina was absolutely overwhelmed. She'd never see her sister or parents again. Dark Pit reached over and took Rina's hand. It was no use hiding his feelings in the presence of a Goddess.

"I truly am sorry." Lady Palutena said as Rina slipped her hand out of Dark Pit's.

"I think I need some time alone." She said quietly as she stood up and left the room. Dark Pit stared after her, his heart feeling just as heavy as hers.

"Are you sure she won't be able to go back- not at all?" Dark Pit asked, his red eyes, for the first time, glimmering with hope. When Lady Palutena avoided his gaze, he knew what the answer was. Rina truly would never be able to make it back home.


End file.
